1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to reconstructing decomposed audio signals.
2. Related Art
Presently, filter banks are commonly used in signal processing to decompose signals into sub-components, such as frequency subcomponents. The sub-components may be separately modified and then be reconstructed as a modified signal. Due to a cascaded nature of the filter bank, the sub-components of the signal may have successive lags. In order to realign the sub-components for reconstruction, delays may be applied to each sub-component. As such, the sub-components may be aligned with a sub-component having the greatest lag. Unfortunately, this process introduces latency between the modified signal and the original signal that is, at a minimum, equal to that greatest lag.
In real-time applications, like telecommunications for example, excessive latency may unacceptably hinder performance. Standards, such as those specified by the 3rd Generation Partner Project (3GPP), require latency below a certain level. In an effort to reduce latency, techniques have been developed at the cost of performance by prior art systems.